


Hands

by moon_hotel



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hotel/pseuds/moon_hotel
Summary: A study of Wesker and Scarface.





	Hands

Wesker's hands are warm and his fingers are nimble. There is no longer any trip or stumble of his fingertips to bring attention to where the Ventriloquist ends and Scarface begins.

Scarface's hands are cool and light, gesturing excitedly as he talks about another heist. The rest of him is heavy, filling Wesker's arms with a weight that keeps him sane.

Well, maybe not sane. But when Scarface is around, Wesker occupies the shadow, the emptiness, the negative space that Scarface leaves behind, and it fits him like a well-worn glove. Scarface can have the attention and the spotlight. Wesker doesn't want it.

What he wants is to watch. He wants to watch Scarface succeed, clawing his way to the top of the food chain, rejoicing in a job well done, laughing at the corpses of his enemies. If Wesker is repulsed, it's only because something reminds him that he's there with the boss, getting gore on his shoes, being looked at with terror in their victims' eyes. _Not me_ , he whispers. _Not me; it isn't me._

Scarface knows. He drags the spotlight off of Wesker and back onto himself. He takes the hate, the fear, the bullets, the beatings. He takes so much, so much, and still he comes back for more, seeping into the wood and wire, looking up at Arnold Wesker through glass eyes. It's the only gaze that Wesker can handle.

Wesker bends down with his knife and carves away at the wood. Soon, Scarface is back, and their hands join together once again.


End file.
